halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Pit
The PitBungie.net : Inside Bungie : News is a Halo 3 multiplayer map. Discovery It was revealed in a Bungie Humpday Challenge, and footage of it was confirmed to have been shown in one of the Halo 3 video documentaries. Layout Set in a large hangar, The Pit, otherwise known as UNSC Training Facility B is a small training grounds for UNSC forces located somewhere in Africa on Earth. A tarmac area containing several Pelicans and Warthogs can be seen though the fence outside, but is not accessible to the player. While a fully symmetrical map, The Pit is multi-leveled, giving players many avenues and routes via ramps and walkways in which to hide and/or engage the enemy. While each side of the map is identical in geometry and weapon placement, several power weapons and power ups exist in the central area. A SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle sits on the bottom level of each base, giving players a chance to pick off their enemies before they can reach the power ups. The Bases On either side of the map exists identical bases with identical weapon and spawn points. Each base consists of an upper and lower area, which mainly designates where the Sniper and Shotgun are. The Upper and Lower bases are connected by walkways and ramps, and offer plenty of cover from enemy fire, as well as a an assortment of weapons and equipment. The bases have very long sight lines and if a sniper were on top he would have clear view of the other base. Upper Base Also known to players as "Sniper Tower," this area of the base covers the three-leveled structure where the Sniper Rifle, Brute Shot and a Regenerator spawn. From the top of the tower, players can see directly into the other team's tower. This perch is often used by snipers, as they have a field of view over their side of the map. This area of the base is located closer to the Sword Room and Overshield Alley giving players quicker access to those power ups. A AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun Turret is also located at the top of the tower, but players often fall easy prey to snipers when mounting this weapon. Lower Base The area of Lower Base is adjacent to the Upper Base, but is considered much larger. In this area, players spawn in either a rectangular room with ramps leading to the Shotgun or Upper Base. The Shotgun spawns in the farthest corner in a small hallway curving around the edge of the map. This open area features much of the combat, as it is multi-leveled with ramps that access the Rocket or Camo Hall, as well as the High Bridge and Sword Room. Players can pick from a selection of a Battle Rifle, Mauler, or two Brute Spikers. Rocket Hall This area of the map is aptly named for the M41 Rocket Launcher that can be found here. It is often the area of heavy fire in the start of a round or game, with players rushing to secure the power weapon. Players spawning can also pick up a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle or Needler on their way to the hall to assist in killing the enemy. This hallway essentially serves as a connection point between the Lower Base on each side of the map. Camo Hall Players rushing the Rocket Launcher often deviate from that path, and go the route of the Active Camouflage powerup. This hallway is parallel to the Rocket Hall, and allows players to flank up behind the opposing team in hopes of killing them and allowing your teammate to secure the Rocket Launcher. This is the central-most location of the map, and players have access to any area from here. Walkways or ramps can lead players to Upper or Lower Base, Rocket Hall, or even Sword Room. Sword Room Often called "Blue Room", "Control Room", or the "Sword Spawn" by players, this area houses the Energy Sword. Although the Sword is located here, this area sometimes goes uncontested due to the claustrophobic nature of the curved hallway and limited cover. However, skilled teams will often entrench themselves in this room after securing the close range power weapons such as the shotguns and sword. It is very difficult to flush players out with grenades due to the curvature of the walls, which also make for devastating ambushes against a reckless player charging into the base unprepared.It is possible to throw grenades through a gap in the top of wall parallel to the entrances, it is also possible to get a power drainer or some other round equipment through the gap with a little luck and a good jump. A ramp on each side of the Sword Room gives players an entry an exit way to either Upper Base or Overshield Alley. Players may also take the high route, and travel across the "High Bridge" granting them access to the center area of the map. Maulers spawn on both ends of the tunnel closest to the "High Bridge", and a Power Drain is in the center of the bridge with Plasma Rifles to the sides near the ramps leading to the Power Drain. Overshield Alley Located directly under the Sword room, this Overshield alley has only three ways in and out. The alley runs parallel to the Camouflage and Rocket Launcher halls, essentially connecting both Upper Bases. In the center of the alleyway, adjacent the Overshield, players can escape enemy fire by running underneath an opening in the wall, under the "High Bridge." Players can also find a Battle Rifle at either end of the alleyway, granting them some long range support. Trivia * Inside the room containing the sword, there is phone that you can melee and will fall on the floor. Then you melee it until it is upside down. If you zoom in on it, there is a Windows Logo. * The map has several cardboard Brute targets with fake energy shields that pop up when someone approaches. There is also a similar Jackal target in the highest area of the map. * The announcer over the intercom might be referencing a similar line from the Frank Zappa song Joe's Garage, or more likely (due to a similar reference in the Halo 2 Multiplayer level Terminal) it is referencing a memorable line from the 1980 movie Airplane (Flying High). * Outside of the map's boundaries on the tarmac, a player can see 7 Pelicans. * The Warthogs outside the map can be flipped, blown up and driven (only after it respawns again). The player will still be killed by the guardians (while in the Warthogs) if outside the map. It is possible to bring the Warthogs into the game play area within Forge (see Glitch #2, below). * The Warheads, Pallets and other Forge items outside the map can be deleted. * When outside the map and within 3 or 2 feet of the ground, a player will be killed by the Guardians within 5 seconds. * You can push a teleporter through the window of the third story of the main base on each side (may take a little time it get the hang of it though). * There are Swallows flying around in the rafters of the map, using weapons with scopes it is possible to shoot and kill them, but they have higher health than that of a standard Spartan. * It bears a small resemblance to the Halo 2 map, Turf. * There is a way to get into the top level of the building with a Brute Shot. Stand below of the doorways, look down, shoot and jump at the same time, and shoot again, and you be able to get inside. This is great for Sniping and hiding. * The Pit was nicknamed Gym Class and Cyberdyne by Bungie before release. * It is rumored to have been codenamed Warthog Inc. before release. * Many players claim to hear unexplained maniacal laughter on this level. Glitches In Forge mode, it is possible to get up with the Jackal sniper decoy. First, go to the tower where you can only spawn. Then put a receiver node in the corner. Then jump onto the teleporter, not into it. This should fling you through the ceiling. Once up here, you can't move back down, there is a strange force pulling you backwards, keep walking forward,as if you go back, you will die. Another way to get near the Jackal sniper decoy is in forge get into the before mentioned tower and try to create a receiver node into the tower and sometimes the receiver will appear on top of the metal grate the separates the third floor where the Jackal sniper is and second floor is where you spawn. By spawning a gravity lift, and using teleports positioned outside the level, a player in forge can push the Troop Transport Warthog located outside the level into the playable area of the level. However, only the party host can drive it. Images Image:SnC ViC 4.jpg|A player on The Pit in Forge mode. Image:Troop_Hog.JPG|A player using a Troop Transport Hog on The Pit. References Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels